


If the world was ending

by Lady_stardust1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Breakup, Earthquakes, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_stardust1004/pseuds/Lady_stardust1004
Summary: Inspired buy the song If the world was ending by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels that was recommended by Seungcheol once
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 9





	If the world was ending

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it in the plane cause I didn't know what to do and i've planned to write One shot inspired by songs recommended by Seungcheol and Jeonghan 
> 
> There're probably many typos I'll correct it when i'll see 
> 
> English isn't my first language  
> Don't hesitate to comment <3

** 2AM  **

He was sleeping when the earthquake happened. It was just a little tremor at the beginning nothing bad but it scared him. He always has been a scaredy-cat so being wake up feeling the floor quake did not help. Everything was still on the right place after that.

It’s been more than 1 year since Jeonghan and him broke up, and still he wanted to call him. But he could not. Maybe his former lover was not even in the same city or the same country. And it was a little incident, so it would be weird.

They had decided to cut every contacts because it hurt too much. Seungcheol would have not be able to see the blond man everyday, knowing they were just memories now, that their story has was over.

But this night he thought about him, just him. _If something happen. If I call you would you come ? Would it be like before. Would we hug just a last time ? I can not forget you. You’re running everyday in my mind and it making me crazy to know that it was for the best. We were not mean to be, at least not forever, but if the sky was falling, I would like to hold you tight._

His heart was squeezed when he went back to bed.

**2AM at the opposite side of the city**

Jeonghan was not in bed yet, and he felt it too. He was not scared, it was not hard so he knew he did not risk anything so he was not scare, at least not for him. He was just afraid for a man he had not seen for 1 year. Choi Seungcheol.

Was he okay ? Was he still in the city. Did he feel it too ?

He was the one who talk the first about breakup but his heart still beat for the other man with black hair.

A frame fell in his luxurious flat. he blinked surprised.

He was felling good most of the time but nights were difficult. He knew they needed to take that decision at this moment of their life. It was the best for both of them. They could not keep avoiding the conversation and let their dreams fly because of their relationship. Being that close everyday was not healthy. Always just the two of us, ignoring their own desires to protect the other.

So he had started with the sentence he never thought he said to his Seungcheol “We need to talk” and he had heard the answer every adult mature would say but he did not want to hear. “ I know. Let’s talk”.

Something broke in Seungcheol’s eyes at this moment, and Jeonghan was sure the light he had when he looked at him disappear too.

They were not happy. Not really unhappy but definitely not happy. Years passed taking their dream and future away They cried modestly. They still had feeling for each other but maybe it was not the kind of feeling you supposed to have at 25 years old. No passion but kindness.

So this night he thought about him. About them. Maybe if something bad happened he would like to be with Seungcheol and hug him tight until the world collapse and they will disappear with everything and everyone else but together. His voice the soft touch of his little finger on his skin and the smell of his hair. That was definitely the last things he would like to hear and feel if the world was ending.

He took his phone. He still knew seungcheol’s number. He kept it in a fake name so his friends do not scold him for being pathetic. Maybe he had changed maybe if he called right now to check if everything was okay he would hear a voice he did not know. Maybe the dimple boy had a new lover now. His heart ached at this idea.

It was egoist, but he did not want him to love someone else even if he wanted him to be happy.

_I hope you’re doing what you want my dear Seungcheol and your smile still irradiate the world. Your world like it did for mine. My job is great I know you never open magazine. I wish. I wish you could see me on the cover. My job is great but at nights I’m lonely without you. I know we did it for us but I miss you. I miss you and Korea sometimes. Japan is my second home but it will never be the same cause you’re not there._

Seungcheol in his bed thought about how Jeonghan dream was maybe reality now and he smiled. He never checked magazine because he did not what would happen if he saw him. Would he fall in love in the minute like in the coffee shop ? mesmerized by the ethereal beauty of Jeonghan ?

He tried to sleep again it was not the end of the world today he still had time.

Jeonghan fell asleep after

**3:48 earthquake**

An other tremor wake up Seungcheol but something was odd. He could not feel anything. Like in dream. And everything is possible in dream

He took his phone and call Jeonghan’s number, hoping he did not change. Voicemail

_"It’s me. I felt an other tremor and I don’t know. When everything will be over. Will you be with me. If the world was ending now. Would you be with me in my arm like we used to do. I know it’s been a year and you have a new life. I guess. But would you ? If the world was ending ? Cause I’m afraid now. And I think I need you. Im sorry to bother you. But it’s a dream anyway i only annoy the you in the dream. I’m sorry. I don’t feel really good I. I think something fell on me. I should probably call someone to help me I can’t move. But will you be with me if everything stopped suddenly ?"_

**6 AM**

Jeonghan whined. He hates his alarm, he hated waking up in the morning but he had too. Moreover he had a strange feeling.

He took his phone. One missed call and a message : his heart missed a beat. Seungcheol had call him in the middle of the night. His Seungcheol.

He listened to it and started to panic, was Seungcheol dreaming and losing his mind or was he hurt. He did not think and called him back.

“ _It’s me_ ” It was not Seungcheol voice but his brother who answered.

- _Jeonghan ? Is that you ? I didn’t knew we keep contact with Cheol_

- _We didn’t. He called me. This night. Is he okay? Why are you picking up the phone ?_ He tried to hide the fear in his voice but it was harder than he thought.

\- _We’re at the hospital. He’s hurt because of an earthquake. His shelf fell but it should be okay. He was unconscious when they arrived._

\- _So he called help too_

_\- Yeah. Why did he call you._

_\- I don’t know. Can I come ? To see him ?_

_\- I will ask him_

\- _You called Jeonghan._ He asked his little brother.

\- _Oh. I thought I was dreaming_

\- _He wants to see you. I think he’s worry about you._ He explained, bypassing the bed to take a sit next to him.

\- _Oh_

\- _Can he_ ? He knew Seungcheol still loves Jeonghan and maybe it wasn’t the best idea to meet now, but the tone in Jeonghan’s voice betrayed his concern. Even after one year. Seungcheol nodded.

The door opened 20 minutes later on a brown Jeonghan with messy hair, he came as soon as we woke up.

\- _Sorry traffic sucks_

- _I’m not dreaming_. Seungcheol could not believe it, and fell again for him, his beauty, his voice, everything about hi was perfect. Jeonghan did not answered but started to speak.

\- _I will be there. If the world was ending. I’ll be there. I couldn’t think about anything but the same thing when I felt the first shake. I’ll be there. I’ll let you hold me tight until the sky falls and swallow everything that make us. I will be there if the world was ending I hope you’ll be too._

The guy with black hair and dimples just smiled, and Jeonghan hugged him. He let out a tear, maybe they were mean to be in the end, maybe their dreams were not as beautiful as they should if they were not together.


End file.
